


Heirs To The Throne

by RiaUchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Affairs, Affection, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, BokuAka Week, Boys In Love, Brotherly Affection, Butt Slapping, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Community: hqkinkmeme, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dick Jokes, Don't Judge Me, Double Anal Penetration, Dubcon Kissing, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Epic Love, Escape, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Eye Sex, Eyes, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Loss, Fear, Fear of Death, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fog, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Grace Sex, Growing Up, Guards, HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu Week 2016, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Hidden Depths, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, How Do I Tag, Huddling For Warmth, Hurts So Good, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Imagine your OTP, Kid Fic, Kneeling, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Lube, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not What It Looks Like, OiKuro Week, Okay Ending, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over the Knee, Owls, Premature Ejaculation, Pretty Setter Squad, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Oral Sex, Shipping, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sickfic, Snuff, So Married, So Wrong It's Right, Sobbing, Squee, Squick, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Teaching, Teen Years, Their Love Is So, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tickling, To Be Continued, To Comment, To Download, Truth or Dare, Typos, Underage Sex, Undercover as a Couple, Wake-Up Sex, Wealth, Weapons, Weapons Kink, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Woke Up Gay, Worth Re-Reading, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaUchiha/pseuds/RiaUchiha
Summary: From the moment Tetsurou was born, a huge responsibility was put on his back, considering him as The Future King. But, 10 years after his birth Tetsurou gets another one, but this one is more of a secret. Or, a sin he needs to hide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!Warning!!!  
>  This fanfic will contain incest, which was stated in our tags, so if you don't appreciate it you should leave right away.  
> For those who continue reading, Enjoy!

"Tetsurou, come towards me." The woman sitting on a comfortable chair inside a big room, called over the boy in front of the fireplace. The little child was playing with his toys, spending his time.  
"Yes mommy?" He answered, lifting his eyes from the toy bunch. The mother showed towards the small chair next to her, indicating he should sit down on it. Tetsurou did as he was told. He was looking up at her, his pretty, dark brown eyes wide open, one slightly covered by the also cobalt dark hair. Despite it’s appearance, Tetsurou’s hair was surprisingly soft and fluffy, and whenever shed run her fingers through it shed be amazed by the thickness of it. It was always so restless and went everywhere, but still looking pretty and gracious.  
She took one of his thin hands and put it on her already round stomach. "You’re such a big and brave son of mine, you’ll always be and you know that. So, when you’re brothers born, I want you to take care of him as if he’s your most precious, no matter what." Tetsurou nodded when his mother finished her sentence. "As the future king, you’ll have to learn to take care of others, but your family should be on your first place, specially your little brother. No one will be the closest to you than him.

"Yes mommy. " Tetsurou answered with a smile on his small face. He had a bunch of friends here, and whenever their mothers would get pregnant, they get all jealous and angry. But on the other hand, Tetsurou couldn’t wait for his little brother to be born,  
the one he'll love the most.

His mother petted him once more before he left to play, a childish laugh coming from him. Tetsurou was the king’s only son for now, the heir to the throne. His father’s territories were filled with goods, great for economy and business. Their military was one of the best out of other territories, well trained and experienced. It was so strong that the King's territory didn’t lose for more than 5 years. Schools were well developed and poverty was minimal, as well as unemployment. People loved the king and his family, they appreciated him and bowed before him. It was a perfect image, the kingdom was stable and big. And Tetsurou will have to take care of it soon. He knew that, he’s been told since his early age. And now at his 10, Tetsurou was completely sure and aware of his future responsibilities and how big he’ll become.

Tetsurou let his mother know he’ll go out to play with his friends by the wall, to which she just smiled and nodded her head. Tetsurou walked out, looking around the castles yard, when something jumped on tip of him and crashed him to the ground. "Tetsurouuuuu, you need to take care of yourself better." Koutarou said as he was still lying on top of him. "I told you not to jump at me you dummy." Tetsurou scolded him, trying to move Koutarou from him, but the attempt ended in laughter. "Is there something new going on with you?" Bokuto asked him curiously, his voice happy and excited, while they were climbing up the brick wall close to the garden. They would spend their time there, on the brick wall, it was quiet and everything smelled nice of flowers that bloomed in the garden. The view was spectacular as well.  
"My mom will give birth soon, I’ll get a younger brother." Tetsurou said grinning. "You look really happy cause of it." Koutarou stated, amazed by Tetsurou’s excitement." I am, I can’t wait till I start teaching him everything I know. It’s gonna me so cool. "Koutarou could notice with how much happily and sparks Tetsurou was talking, he was so happy to hear the new news.

The two of them were best friends since their baby age, like their fathers too. Bokuto’s father was the main supervisor of the castle, so Bokuto’s mother and he lived in the palace with Tetsurou. Tetsurou was so happy that his parents weren't strict and actually let him play with other kids, insetad of locking him up to learn. Tetsurou had the freedom almost like all the kids on the and in the village. Apart from Tetsurou and Bokuto, on the palace lived other small children, all kids from important noblemen lived in the castle as well.

Tetsurou was good with everyone and liked the fact the other kids didn’t look at him as if he actually was the future king, but in fact another child they’ll attack in the 'war' game or beat in 'hide and seek'. Most of his time he’d spend with BOKUTO and Akaashi, who was younger by three years. Apart from that, Akaashi was far calmer and quieter than Bokuto and Tetsurou, who looked like they were the younger ones.  
Bokuto and Tetsurou stayed on their favorite place, they sat there and talked about everything. They just were inseparable, from the morning to the dawn.

A few weeks passed when Kuroo’s brother was born. He and his father were sitting in front of the room in which his mother was giving birth. Both of them were nervous and excited. After a few hours, the nanny walked out of the room and greeted the king and his heir. "Congratulations, your highness, you got a healthy son." Both king and Tetsurou stood up and walked into the room, the lady lying on the bed was holding Tetsurou’s younger brother, the young king. The king himself firstly walked over, kissed her and the child, and then Tetsurou walked closer. His mother smiled and petted him. "Meet your brother, Tooru." She said softly.  
Tetsurou started petting the small baby on its head. His skin was really pale, lighter than Kuroo’s, and the hair was soft and brown. Kuroo was fascinated, Tooru was so small and sweet and cute. The King and Queen just smiled at the scenery, they were glad that Kuroo wasn’t jealous of the new baby. Rest of the day was spent in celebration, all over the country. It’s understandable though, after 10 years another Prince was born.  
Kuroo spent that day with Bokuto and Akaashi. He wasn't able to stop talking about Tooru’s pale skin and nice colored hair, how soft and small he looked. "We get that already...." Bokuto said the tone of his voice slightly bored. Kuroo was talking about Tooru for the past two hours. "But... you gotta see him.... you gotta.." Kuroo stated once more shaking him by the shoulders.

"We’ll probably see him in the next few days. Calm down." Akaashi added, interrupted from his exciting book." But." The moment he started talking Bokuto put his hand over Kuroo’s mouth, shutting him up. Akaashi sighed and closed his book and walked off with them. It was play time now.  
"But you talk about Akaashi a lot too, and how pretty he is, despite true fact I saw him already."  
"That’s not true." Bokuto hit him on the head.  
"Yes it is."  
"No... but, Akaashi knows that I mean that tho.." Bokuto said silently, his cheeks dark red from his confession. Akaashi just sighed deeply, but the sigh wasn’t able to hide the pink that washed over his pale cheeks. Tetsurou laughed and walked off.  
Kuroo wasn’t the only one that knew about Bokuto’s love for Akaashi, and how he thought Akaashi was the prettiest human being in this world. The whole damn castle knew. Bokuto even talked about how he won’t marry or mate anyone that’s nit Akaashi. Akaashi’d get really embarrassed and wouldn’t want to leave his room, not even to play with other kids.

 

Tetsurou took care of his little brother every day. He’d help his mother around him, he really loved him. He’d pet him every night and put Tooru to sleep with his soft hand. Tetsurou would talk about his day and what happened to him, despite knowing That Tooru wasn’t able to understand him. He’d just look at him with his big brown shiny eyes and just blink. Sometimes he’d crack a smile at Kuroo’s funny expressions and the sound in his voice.  
Whenever Tooru’d cry, only Kuroo was able to calm him down, not even his own mother. Kuroo’d just pet him and say how everything will be fine, and then Tooru’d atary grinning and cakling.  
Since Tooru’s birth, Tetsurou changed. He felt more responsible and needed by someone, and that it’ll last till the end. That made him awfully happy.

Five years since then passed. Tetsurou and Tooru were still inseparable.  
Kuroo was lying on his bed, reading a book about kings and gods and similar stuff. It was pretty interesting to him. When, all of a sudden, he heard knocking in his door. His eyes shifted to the door and inside walked in small Tooru, tiny Tooru. He was carrying a pillow in his hands and his face was pressed into it. His eyes were watery and his hair fluffy and messy.  
"Can’t sleep again?" Tetsurou questioned him, pulling him inside in the bed. Tooru just nodded his head and climbed into the bed. That wasn’t the first, nor the last time Tooru’s sleeping inside Kuroo’s bed. He’d have nightmares often and would be afraid to sleep on his own.  
Everything started when Tetsurou came back once from practice, he was bowing taught on how to use his sword. Fortunately, he cut his hand and it was completely bleeding. When he came back inside the castle Tooru saw and got really scared and bothered by it. He thought that Kuroo got hurt a lot worse than it actually was, and since then Tooru’s practically not leaving his side. Tooru sleeps with him every night and always asks if Kuroo’ll be there when he wakes up.  
Tetsurou started petting his younger brother on the head while Tooru was just laying and looking up with his big glowing eyes. "Brother... don't ever leave me please...."

"I won’t ever leave, don’t be scared, I’ll stay by your side, always." Kuroo put his hand around Tooru’s waist, and kissed his forehead." I promise I’ll always be there Tooru, with you. "

 

Tooru hugged him tightly, really tightly knowing he’s a five year old. Tetsurou made sure to hug back just as tight. He knew that Tooru was only calm enough when Kuroo hugs him as tightly as he can. Soon, Tetsurou was sure Tooru fell asleep. Apart from that, he continued petting and playing with his soft beautiful hair. Before he too fell asleep, he made sure to kiss him once more.  
Tetsurou had classes every morning, which were important to him. Tooru would in that time, spend his day with his mom, they’d walk and talk and just play. Tooru was able to be controlled in the first hour for how long Kuroo’s been gone. But more than an hour is too much. Sometimes he’d refuse to eat if Kuroo’s not with him.  
Everyone thought it was super cute, how they were in separate. Tetsurou had to feed him often, even put clothes on him. Whenever Tooru’s having a bad day, the only person allowed to touch him is Kuroo. They’d go outside every day, together. They’d spend time with Bokuto and Akaashi, who really fell in love with Tooru. Akaashi’d take care of him when all three of them are outside. Since he had a soft side for kids, every little child in the castle loved spending time with him. He was also the only person Tooru wouldn’t mind spelling time with if Kuroo wasn’t available.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto were sitting on the wall, spending their time by talking about random stuff. Sometimes about their future too, or what happened on the classes Kuroo’s taking.

All of the kids on the castle had those classes, but Kuroo had them separate, since he was the future king. They were more serious and he needed to pay more attention to them. Kuroo didn’t really love it, but wasn’t complaining. Throughout the day he’d do things he really loved and wanted to do. Everyone would do in his favour and he could get anything he wanted. Sometimes they'd imagine their future military, and what territories they’d like to have under their hold. Tetsurou already had his own harem, even though he was only 15. It wasn’t too big, only around 10 girls there. So, some of the subjects they had conversations about were girls that would come to his room at night. Of course, Tooru was needed to sleep in his room while Kuroo stayed in  
his own. Meantime, Akaashi would play with Tooru a bit further away cause of the noises. Akaashi would pick him up and carry him around everywhere, theyd play catch and just sit in the soft grass, full of flowers as Akaashi’d tell him stories. Tooru loved Akaashi’s voice, it was calming and soothing. When Akaashi’d notice how Tooru’d get all sleepy and cuddly, so he’d put his head in his lap and pet his hair, not interrupting his story. That would put the little prince to sleep.  
Tetsurou and Bokuto would often stop their own talk and just listen to Akaashi talking to little Tooru. It became an everyday thing, on which all four of them caught on. One afternoon, while they were sitting on the wall, Tetsurous and Toorus mother, the Queen, came over and called Tetsurou over.  
"Come on, you gotta get ready for tonight." She said with a smile. Tetsurou knew exactly what she meant, tonight another girl would come into his room, all dressed up, they’ll sleep together, and she'll probably stay till the early morning.  
But oh, poor, little, innocent Tooru didn’t know how naughty the future king has been.

Tooru was napping meantime in Akaashi’s lap, but he felt his brother leave, on what he jumped right away. "Brother... where are you going? I wanna go too with you...."

"You can’t go with him now Tooru, you’ll play again tomorrow. " The mother said and walked off with Tetsurou holding her hand." Akaashi, Bokuto, take care of Tooru until he feels like sleeping." She asked of them, and then left.

"No. NO! i don’t wanna be without Tetsu.... nou..." Tooru was already in tears after only a few seconds. Akaashi was holding him in his lap so Tooru wouldn’t ran towards them." Where are they taking him...? I don’t want something bad to happen to Tetsu.. Keiji-chan help him please." The little prince cried out while Akaashi tried calming him down." Everything is fine, Your brother is completely fine. Right now he just needs to help your mother with something, he’ll be back tomorrow for sure. "

Bokuto jumped of the wall and walked over to them, settling next to Akaashi. His hand ran through Tooru’s fluffy hair, in attempt to calm him down." Calm down, everything will be okay, we promise. "

Tooru lowered his head on Akaashi’s chest, sobbing silently while both of them were petting him. They knew touches calmed him down." You really know with kids, one day you'll take care of our one so nicely. "Bokuto said with a smile. Akaashi’s face passed through 50 shades of red, and then he hit him." That’s impossible you Idiot. " Bokuto.just continued laughing, and Akaashi refused to look at him for the rest of the night.  
Some time passed when Tooru fell asleep. Akaashi and Bokuto carried him towards his room and put him to sleep before leaving towards their own rooms." See you tomorrow." Akaashi said, not looking at Bokuto. But Bokuto just grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him, and then kissed his nose softly." See ya." He said and ran off.

Akaashi almost died from all the blood running into his brain.

Tetsurou was getting ready meantime. Another girl will go into his room, they’d fuck and then he'll just forget her And continue his life as it is. The only person he wanted to give his all for is Tooru. Whores that’d spend the night weren’t important.

When the girl walked in, Tetsurou was just looking at her. It’s true, she was pretty, but nothing in particular. She said something to him, probably her name, but Kuroo wasn’t paying attention. The only thing he wanted now was sex, to release caught up anger and stress, and finish with everything finally.  
In the middle of the night Tooru had woken up, feeling weird. He turned on the other side, on the one Tetsurou was supposed to be, but he wasn’t. Tooru remember that he left hurriedly, fear washed over him at the memory. Tooru slowly left his room and walked over to Tetsurou’s one.

There was a keeper in front of Tetsurou’s room, who noticed Tooru and asked him if he was alright. Tooru said that he was hungry, and that he couldn’t find anyone that would bring him food. The Keeper just smiled and left to bring him something from the castles kitchen. Tooru stayed in front of the door until the keeper had left, and when he was completely sure he decided to enter the room and finish his night by sleeping with Kuroo, like usually. Slowly, he opened the not completely closed door, expecting complete dark in it. But there was, in fact, a little bit of light. Just enough. 

He noticed the shadow on the floor, it was clear there were two persons inside. Slowly, Tooru walked in and looked towards the bed, but the scene he saw made all of the blood in his veins freeze. He didn’t even know why. Tooru just felt really, really weird. 

Kuroo wss on top of a girl, slowly moving while the girl was moaning his name out, her arms around his neck. Tetsurou looked as if he wanted to kill the girl, he was rougher and rougher as time passed. She was scratching his smooth back with her long nails, leaving behind red marks and bloody scratches. Tooru was just looking, a weird feeling washing over him, his legs were shaking horribly. He desperately wanted to leave, but his legs didn’t listen to him. Tooru tightened the shirt on him and squeezed it, feeling his hands shake. Tooru wants to run so badly. He didn’t want his Tetsu to show affection t anyone else but him. 

In the moment he looked at Kuroo, he realised Kuroo was watching him the whole time with the corner of his eye, with a smile on his face. The smile looked as if he was to do something really bad. He wasn’t faltering his moves at all, he even was faster and rougher, not stopping his fucking. Tooru was scared, you could say, and in the end he ran off towards his room. 

 

He ran into the guard that brought him food and then led him to towards Tooru’s room. Tooru tried eating a bit, and eventually covered himself completely and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Dear God Forgive me xD.  
> The need to start writing this type of fanfic was too big. And yeah, it'll contain incest, but that doesn't mean I support or like incest in real life. Only in fiction!  
> Kuroo x Oikawa is the ship who has been destroying me past months, and this was one of the ideas I had to write.
> 
> I hope you'll like it and I'll make sure that new chapters will be up as soon as possible.  
> Comments and recommendations are welcomed, as well as kudos. 
> 
> Also, all of the bad comments will be erased, since it has been stated that it will contain what it will and that they should've stopped reading.  
> I really hope people will like this fanfic and the idea... well.. till the next chapter. 
> 
> Goodbye~!


End file.
